Garfield's Eid Mubarak Special!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: I, Garzooka, King Jon and Queen Liz were having a great adventure on Eid Mubarak to fix all disasters that came unexpectedly! In order to save Eid Mubarak celebrations before it went ruined by the massive disasters! And this special may entertain your Eid Mubarak morning if you read it, okay? Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Farhan Malek presents...

"A Special Eid Mubarak with Garfield!".

Cast:

Farhan Malek as myself.

Frank Welker as Garfield/Garzooka.

Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle/King Jon.

Julie Payne as Dr. Liz Arbuckle/Queen Liz.

(7:30 AM. FRIDAY, July 17, 2015, equals to Shawwal 1, 1436H):

 _"ALLAHU AKHBAR! ALLAHU AKHBAR! ALLAHU AKHBAR ALLAHU AKHBAR WALILLAH ILHAMD!"._

It was a shiny Friday morning in Kerasik Village, Pitas, Sabah (Malaysia)! Yes, the victory voice was breaking the silence of the morning, as of Muslims have celebrated Eid Mubarak, the Day of Victory! I was wearing my turquoise Baju Melayu with a Golden _kain samping_. Then, i went to the nearby mosque and also shout the _takbir_ together. After that, i take an ablution and i perform the Eid Mubarak prayer, followed by an advice from the _khatib_. Then, after the advice ends. I go home and waited at the front door to wait for the arrival of Garfield and The Gang. After one hour waiting, finally Garfield and The Gang came. And, i invited King Jon and Queen Liz politely. With also Garzooka and i invited them to sit. Then, i prepared drinks and also traditional Malay cuisine for them. After that, we speak about exciting stories, while other guests arrived at my house for every minute.

(Meanwhile. At the mosque):

There is a black suited man trying to steal the mosque donation box after he trespassed the mosque silently. But eventually, he stepped on a mine which calls me on the phone. Then, as i recieve the call. I told Garzooka, King Jon and Queen Liz to ambush the mosque. After that, as we ambushed the mosque... The black man tried to run away but he eventually stepped on a trap and then, i caught him and locked his hands in the back with handcuffs. Then, Garzooka clawed his shirt. After that, King Jon and Queen Liz came to him and asked, "What's your problem, man?". And King Jon caned his head with the royal cane and the black man answered, "Actually... I just went fired yesterday... So that's why i have to do this, sir!". Then, i said, "Well this is human problems today! They start to do that after being fired... Although it was their own fault! And it was an illegal way, brother!". After that, the sirens went heard and then, the police car arrived and the policeman finally caught the man and they tell me, King Jon, Queen Liz and Garzooka that the black guy was the most wanted thief and drug smuggler. Then, i congratulate the policeman for their quick job and they immediately brings the man to the police car. And then, the policeman leaved Kerasik village and returning to Pitas Police Department... After that, i, King Jon, Queen Liz and Garzooka now feeling a relief. And as we get out of the mosque, i made the "Kuch-Kuch Hota Hai" dance to entertain them and as a result, we reached home happily to continue our Eid Mubarak activites...

-TO BE CONTINUED!-


	2. More Problems!

Chapter 2: More Problems!

Some minutes later, i, King Jon, Queen Liz and Garzooka was telling exciting stories happily. Then, my nephew Amiezul came and i invited him to sit with me. And we shaked hands together to forgive each other. After that, i went to the kitchen. Some seconds later, i managed to get back with a plate of _ketupat_ and a big bowl of _rendang_ in my hand. Then, everyone went happy and we ate that cuisine together.

(Meanwhile, outside in the road):

 _"Biar ku jalan dulu... Puas ku tunggu! Puas ku tunggu! Biar ku jalan dulu... Nak buat macam mana? Itu bukan hal aku"._

Then, the driver (an late 20s man) who is driving really fast, turned off the radio and yelled, "Useless radio! It's always love themed songs! Did you have no other songs... Well i just broke up with my girlfriend yesterday... You know?!". Only because of his love life ended with a tragedy. Kaka Azraff's beautiful voice becomes the man's anger victim. Then, he saw a dog crossing the road and he drifted to left and right until he crashed a wooden hut in his left. As a result, his car's battery blew up and both his car and the hut explodes and blown up! The explosion was really loud until i become shocked. Later, i went to the hut and i see a massive accident! Then, i called the ambulance, district council and Kota Marudu Fire Department to fix the accident. After that, King Jon, Queen Liz and Garzooka came. Then, Garzooka pulled the man out of the car and then, he carried the car and thrown it to the workshop. After the man's car were thrown into the workshop, King Jon gave the healing potion for the man to make him survive while waiting the ambulance's arrival. Minutes later, the ambulance came and the paramedics rescued the victim and finally rushed back to the hospital. Then, 40 minutes later, the firetruck and the district council have arrived and the firefighters have extinguished the entire fire. Finally, i thanked the firefighters for their quick response. And they replied, "Well, accidents, fires, robberies and disasters may happen during holiday seasons if us humans were careless, okay?". I answered, "Okay, sir!". And then, the firefighters and the district council starts to leave the area after their job is done! And i, King Jon, Queen Liz and Garzooka were now having a relief and then, my watch rings to tell that the time strikes 12:00 PM! And i went to the mosque to wait for Friday prayers at the same time... While King Jon, Queen Liz and Garzooka take cares of my house while waiting me to go home after the Friday prayers...

-TO BE CONTINUED!-


	3. Garzooka and The Gang saves Eid Mubarak!

Final Chapter: Garzooka and The Gang saves Eid Mubarak!

After i finished my Friday prayers on 1:30 PM, i went back to the destroyed hut to see what happens... And as i see it, how shocked am i when i saw a charity 4-wheel truck at the destroyed hut and the team gave 'MYR500,000' to the old man, which is the victim of the fire and they also gave supplies as a mercy. Then i came to them and i said, "Actually, i am the one who fixed the massive fire and accident just now!". And they replied, "Wow! You are so brave... And who helped you?". Then, i turned on my watch and called the team. Then, Garzooka and The Gang came and i said, "They helped me just now!". And the charity team even felt shocked and said, "Wow! Congratulations, but how the fire can happen?". I answered, "Just now... I was having a tea at my house just now. Until i heard an loud explosion and i went here. Then i felt shocked that the hut have destroyed in fire and i also found the broken car at the middle of the road. As a result, i called the ambulance, Kota Marudu Fire Department and district council! Fortunately, this muscular cat have thrown the car to the workshop and this strong knight gave the health potion for the injured driver. Then, the ambulance came! Finally, the firetruck and district council came and fixed the accident! And then i thanked them for their quick actions for that, brother!". Just after that, the charity team congratulates me and said, "I will give a medal for you as a reward for your braveness, kid!". Then, the police came and said, "And... As an extra reward, i will give you a trophy for you guys as a reward for your braveness on defeating the most wanted thief and drug smuggler, boy!". After that, the charity team gave me a medal. And the police gave me a trophy. Then, i thanked them and went home. That night... I and the gang were having a big dinner as a reward for our actions that saved the Eid Mubarak celebrations as a result... And then, we made a big laugh for being happy on our merciful actions and finally, i sang the 'Koi Mil Gaya' song to entertain myself and the gang as a reward for me and the gang for that night!

-THE END!-


End file.
